Pippin's Christmas Surprise
by Resisting Arrest
Summary: Pippin and Merry unwrap all the Fellowship's Christmas presents and play a little trick ;) FINISHED
1. The fool of a Took

A/N:My first LOTR fic.Please no flames.There will be a second chapter.  
Disclaimer:everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.Please r/r and visit my website! ;)  
  
********  
  
  
Prologue:  
The Fellowship had met for Christmas,and each bought one present to give to a person into the Fellowship.Since there were nine Arwen joined them so there would be enough presents all around.Finally everyone went to bed.  
  
_________________________  
  
Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house,not a creature was stirring,except that Fool of a Took.  
  
Pippin crept stealthily down the hall.He knocked lightly on Merry's guest room door and waited.Merry open the door,looking very sleepy indeed.  
  
"Are you sure everyone's asleep,Pip?" asked Merry with a yawn.  
  
"Yep," said Pippin,grinning broadly,"It's present time!"  
  
He walked to a large Christmas tree,decorated silver and blue,in the center of a room.Reaching under the tree he seized a green wrapped box with a red ribbon.  
  
"'From Frodo to Sam'" read Pippin.  
  
He peeled the paper expertly from the box,laying it aside so he could re-wrap it later.He opened the box and gasped.  
  
"EWW!Merry!It's a THONG!" cried Pippin,throwing the box.  
  
Merry giggled and reached under the tree.He tossed Pippin a medium sized blue one.  
  
"A quiver.BORING!" said Pippin,laying it aside.  
  
They opened several more boxes,giggling at the contents of some,tossing the others carelessly aside.  
  
Suddenly Pippin's face lit up with an evil grin.  
  
"Merry...I have a great idea.."  
  



	2. Christmas Morning

a/n: The last part.I hope it isnt too too stupid.Thanks to Spy Dragon,L&M, and LOTRfan for reveiwing.Boromir returns.it isnt really funny either.  
  
disclaimer:none of this is mine.not even Legolas!  
  
_________________________  
  
"I'm not sure i like the look on your face,Pip." said Merry,studying Pippin's gleeful face.  
  
"Oh,you will my preciousss..." muttered Pippin,searching for Sam's thong.  
  
"Uh-oh." said Merry,rolling his eyes.  
  
____  
  
Christmas Morning  
  
  
Everyone rose early,ready to open their gifts.Pippin watched them eat their breakfast with eager anticipation.Legolas finally put his breakfast down and stared at Pippin concernedly.  
  
"Are you ok?You look kinda tired." he said.  
  
Pippin grinned toothily. "Yess..let's open presents my preciousss."   
  
Legolas looked at Pippin,slightly alarmed."What's with the precious thing?"  
  
Pippin shrugged and went to the tree.Everyone else gathered around it.Gimli reached under the tree and handed the blue package to Legolas,thinking it still contained the new quiver.Legolas opened it,his face turning red.Frodo took the box from him and quickly dropped it,tears of mirth running down his face,its contents spilling onto the floor.A pink flowered sundress.Gimli stared open-mouthed at the dress,which was certainly not the new quiver.  
  
"Moving along.." said Gandalf,his present from Aragorn already in hand.  
  
Pippin and Merry had been waiting for this one,scarcely able to contain themselves.Needless to say,Gandalf was not pleased.He put his hand in the box among the tissue paper and removed Sam's thong.  
  
"HEY!" yelled Frodo," That's not for you!That's for-" he froze noticing everyone staring at him,suprised.  
  
Aragorn stared at the thong in dismay. "I did NOT buy that." he said to a scowling Arwen.  
  
"Here,Pippin,you go next." said Boromir (he's alive!!!!!!)  
  
"uh??" said Pippin.  
  
"Dont ask." said Boromir,rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ok." Pippin tore the paper off his,revealing an Elton John cd(no offence).   
  
"NOOOOOO!"   
  
Merry sniggered.  
  
By now everyone was very confused,but didnt want to stop,wondering what the others had gotten themselves.Now Frodo went.  
  
"From Sam." he beamed at Sam. "uh..fishnet stockings..how thoughtful.." he said as everyone dissolved into laughter.  
  
"From Gandalf to Gimli." said Gimli,dreading the moment."Wow..a pair of Arwen's underwear.."  
  
Arwen jumped up and snatched them and Aragorn wacked Gandalf with his staff.  
  
Now Legolas presented Arwen with her gift.She smiled at him,not knowing what to expect.  
  
"EWWWWW!" she yelled,throwing it.  
  
Aragorn lifted the box,but quickly dropped it. "Dont look!" he cried.  
  
Gandalf now seized it and shuddered."Pippin!Mooning the camera!"   
  
Everyone now looked to Pippin,knowing exactly what had happened.  
  
"I didnt do it.." began Pippin lamely.  
  
_______  
1 week later.  
  
The house of Elrond  
  
"Hmm..this is an odd package." said Bilbo."It must be my gift from Frodo."  
  
Opening the large box,Pippin Took spilled out,with a small amount of food.  
  
"What happened Pippin,my lad?" said Bilbo helping him up.  
  
"You dont want to know." said Pippin with a sigh.  
  
_____________  
  
"I hope we punched enough air holes," said Legolas to Gimli.  
  
"Oh well.Too late now." shrugged Gimli.  
  
________-  
  
THE END! 


End file.
